


Deep – Tief

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b





	Deep – Tief

Ein starkes Verlangen durchströmte mich und ich wollte ihn einfach nur spüren tief in mir. 

Aufreizend bewegte ich mein Becken gegen seines und spürte die wachsende Härte, die sich gegen meine drückte umso intensiver.

Wir keuchten beide erregt auf. Ich legte meine Arme neben seinem Kopf ab und wir schauten uns eindringlich in die Augen, mit meinen Händen fuhr ich ihm durch die Haare und beugte mich dann zu ihm runter, um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln unsere Lippen trafen sich und von einer auf der nächsten Sekunde war ich plötzlich derjenige, der auf dem Rücken lag, mein gegenüber grinste mich frech an, und während ich ihn kurz überrumpelt anblickte, lachte er tief in sich hinein.


End file.
